Lineage: A Jack Tale
by D.Nic
Summary: Jack is shocked by the return of his mother. As he tries to come to terms with her abandonment, a suitcase switcheroo leads her into danger that only the Red Ranger can save her from.


**POWER RANGERS: SPACE PATROL DELTA**

SPD Memories Series

"Lineage"  
A Jack Tale

This is a Jack focus story. This fanfic is set right before the events of the episode "Badge." Feedback is totally appreciated, good or bad and thanks for all the support.

Gail looked down at the ticket stub in her hand and couldn't help but read the destination.

"Newtech City," she said aloud, followed by a deep sigh.

It was a place she thought she'd never return to. So much time had passed. She brushed a long lock of jet-black hair away from her face and laid her head back in her seat, as she could feel the transport shuttle taking off. Her eyes veered past the man sitting next to her and she glanced out the window, seeing the shuttle rise high, above the lush greenery of Auckland. This was her true home. At least, it had been, for almost 15 years.

In a matter of moments the transport was past the trees and all she could see were clouds. Her voyage had begun. As her eyes drew back from the window, they rested for a moment on the man sitting next to her. He looked to be about her age, sipping what she knew was his third cup of coffee. She had seen him at the station beforehand, purchasing two other cups, which he must have drank quickly. Maybe he was nervous, like her.

Then, he turned, seeing her stare. Gail quickly looked away, but knew that she was caught.

"Good view?" the man said to her.

Gail smiled. "It's strange. I never pictured myself leaving."

"Oh?"

"I made a decision a long time ago," Gail said. "I usually stick to them."

"Why the change of heart?" he asked her.

"I have to go back."

"Back? So, you've been to Newtech City before?"

"I used to live there," Gail responded.

"It will be my first time," he said. The man sipped his cup of coffee again.

"Nervous?" she asked.

"Not really. Excited mostly. I'm going on business."

"I see," Gail said with a smile.

"What about you? Business or pleasure?"

Gail's smile faded, as she pondered the question for almost 30 seconds.

"Neither," she said. Her response drew a curious gaze from her fellow traveler.

"Interesting," he responded. "I'm Gregory, by the way," he said, as he extended a hand to make their meeting official.

"I'm Gail. It's nice to meet you, Gregory," Gail said, shaking his hand.

"Two G's. Weird coincidence, huh?" Gregory said with a smile, as he took another sip of his coffee.

"I guess," Gail said. She placed her hands back in her lap, holding her ticket stub tightly in her grasp. The white piece of paper was in stark contrast to her brown skin.

"So, If it's not business or pleasure, why exactly are you returning to Newtech City, Gail?" Gregory asked. Within seconds, he could feel the tension rise in her. Had he finally asked the wrong question?

Gail laid her head back on her seat once again, then turned to him. She locked eyes with Gregory and finally mouthed the phrase that she couldn't bring herself to say back in Auckland, even after she made her final decision to take this journey.

"I'm going to see my son," Gail said. Her face was completely blank, except for the tension & sorrow Gregory could see in her eyes.

Two hours later, their journey across the ocean had come to an end. The transport shuttle landed in Newtech City. The station was bustling with activity. Gregory was gracious enough to offer to retrieve Gail's bags for her. She was taken aback by his generosity, especially since she became completely quiet & distant after telling him her reasons for coming to Newtech.

Gail waited nearby, as Gregory unloaded the bags that Gail had described to him perfectly. A dark gray shoulder bag and matching suitcase. He returned to her, carrying three bags. Her two and one that looked almost exactly like her suitcase.

"Same color," Gail said, pointing between her suitcase and his.

"Another coincidence, I guess," Gregory said with a smile. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yes, maybe," Gail responded.

"Do you know when you're making the trek back to New Zealand?" he asked.

"That's a question that I can only answer after this day is done," Gail said, cryptically.

"One day at a time. I understand. Goodbye, Gail," Gregory said.

Gail waved, as he disappeared into the sea of travelers around them. She realized she never said thank you. She regretted that, like so many other things in her life. She grabbed hold of her own bags and saw the sign that read: "Exit." Gail was scared, but she picked up her foot and planted it in front of her, beginning the journey, ready to face what lay ahead.

The sun beamed down on the training grounds of SPD Headquarters. The place was deserted, except for Commander Anubis "Doggy" Cruger, who walked along, headed towards the entrance to the SPD building. He had it in his sights when two flying kicks came his way. Cruger blocked the first, with a chop, sending the attacker flying to the ground. The second leg, dropped to the ground and tried to sweep Doggy off his feet, but he stopped it by planting his left foot on the leg, holding it long enough for him to kick it away with his right foot.

The attackers tried to pull themselves up. He locked eyes with Syd & Z. They were each wearing t-shirts that corresponded to their Ranger colors. He didn't have much time to react, as Sky flipped in front of him, trying to nail a series of punches, which Cruger was able to deflect, even when Sky was joined by Bridge at his side. The two also wore their color-coded training shirts. The two traded punches with Cruger, but the dog was one step ahead each time.

He ducked Sky's punch, and jabbed him in the side, sending him flying. An elbow to Bridge's waist sent him flying as well. Bridge landed just short of a tree, grunting, while Sky held his stomach on the ground nearby.

"We're not done, yet!" the voice of Jack Landors could be heard screaming as he lunged at Cruger from behind. The Commander turned quickly, only to see Jack flipping over his head, and landing behind him. Jack pulled his leg up for a kick to Cruger's back, but Doggy had his own idea. He raised his leg back quickly, going for a side kick of his own. The two seemingly connected at the exact same time, sending both to the ground.

Jack got to his feet first and stood over Cruger.

"I got you, sir," Jack said, proudly.

"Only after I got you, Cadet," Cruger said.

Jack, clad in his red training shirt, was soon joined at his sides by Bridge, Sky, Syd & Z. Bridge & Sky helped Commander Cruger to his feet.

"I think I'd call it a draw," Z said.

"Agreed," Cruger said, as he brushed the grass and dirt from his uniform. "You all did well."

"I still don't see what we need to still be training for. We've already seen what we're up against with Gruumm," Jack stated.

"This battle has been waging for almost a year now and Gruumm has not been defeated yet. And, we have Broodwing nipping at our heels now, as well. Training can do nothing but help our resolve in battle," Cruger explained.

The five cadets nodded in agreement.

"That's true. Although, I can say I would rather be out sunbathing on this beautiful day," Syd remarked. Z nudged her arm. The two giggled.

As the group headed back towards the SPD Headquarters building, they could see two figures descending the stairs and walking towards them. One was clearly Boom. The other's identity was a temporary mystery to all of them, except for one.

Commander Cruger stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Boom's companion.

"Commander Cruger!" Boom yelled, as he got closer. "You have a visitor," he said, as he presented his companion to the group.

The cadets all gave her welcoming smiles, but Cruger looked serious. He glanced at Jack standing next to him and then back at the woman, who could do nothing but stare at the Red Ranger.

"Commander Cruger, it's good to see you," the woman said, as she extended a hand, shaking Cruger's.

"Who's this, sir?" Jack asked, curiously.

Cruger walked up beside the woman and turned to the five cadets. He took a deep breath. Before he could speak, however, the woman's hand went up in front of him, motioning for him not to say anything. She stepped forward, closer to Jack.

"Jack, my name is Gail Landors. I'm your mother," she announced.

Jack looked completely stunned for several seconds.

"That's impossible," Jack said, looking completely floored.

"It's true," Cruger spoke up.

Jack looked to Cruger, then stared back at the woman who claimed to be his mother. After almost a minute of silence, Jack walked past her and ran up the stairs to SPD Headquarters.

"Jack." Cruger called, but Jack did not stop.

Bridge, Syd, Sky & Boom all exchanged surprised glances. Z, however, was already on her way up the stairs, following Jack.

She found him a few minutes later in the empty SPD Rec Room. She walked in to see him kicking a wall.

"Jack," Z called out. Jack turned to her, looking somber and very angry. "I guess I don't have to ask if you're all right."

"This cannot be happening, Z," Jack said.

"I know this must be the shock of a lifetime. I mean...your mother...did you know—" Z started, but Jack cut her off.

"Of course not! I...I had no idea she was even alive."

Z walked over, putting an arm on Jack's shoulder.

"What is she doing here? After all these years, why would she come here?" Jack asked, not expecting Z to have the answers.

Z pulled him into a hug. "I don't know. Unfortunately, there's only one person that can answer that," she said.

Jack walked over to the couch and sat down, just as the doors to the Rec Room opened. Standing in the doorway were Sky, Bridge & Syd. Bridge poked his head in.

"Is it safe?" He said, with a somber grin directed at Jack.

The Red Ranger looked up and nodded. The trio entered. Syd sat down next to Jack on the couch, as Bridge took a position, standing next to Z. Sky stood near the doorway, with his arms folded.

"Jack, this has to be an emotional time for you," Syd said.

"You have no idea," Jack answered.

"So, you're gonna talk to her, right?" Syd inquired.

"Why should I?" Jack said, angrily.

"Jack, she's your mother," Bridge said, looking surprised.

"She abandoned me!" Jack said, sternly.

"But, Jack—" Syd started, but Jack interrupted, before she could finish the sentence.

"No! I don't have to talk to her. I don't think I care why she's here. I don't owe her anything," Jack said. Z took a deep breath.

"Jack, look. I'm the last one who would ever try to defend her. I know what you went through all those years on the streets. But, don't you want answers?" Z asked her best friend.

Jack stared at her for a long moment, still fuming. He headed for the door, passing Sky. He stopped and looked at him.

"What about you? You have an opinion to add?" Jack asked, coldly.

"What for? You're just gonna do what you want anyway," Sky said.

Jack exited, knowing Sky was right. He waited for the door to close behind him and then walked off, still bubbling with anger and leaving behind four people that he knew were trying to help only because they cared, even Sky.

Elsewhere in SPD Headquarters, Commander Cruger walked down a hallway, followed by Gail Landors and Boom, who was graciously carrying her bags. Boom looked concerned.

"Um, did I do the right thing, Commander?" Boom asked. "I mean, I didn't exactly know who Mrs. Landors was, but when I heard she was here to personally visit with you, I thought it would be okay."

"It's all right, Boom. I'm going to have a word with Mrs. Landors in my office. Why don't you take her things to one of the guest quarters."

"Sure, Commander," Boom responded, before scurrying off with the bags.

Cruger keyed in the access code for the office and gestured for Gail to enter first. She did, but not before looking back down the hallway at Boom leaving with her luggage.

"I don't think I'll be staying long enough for quarters to be necessary," she said, as she took a seat in front of Cruger's desk.

Cruger stepped behind the desk and sat down in the chair, which seemed to be tailor-made for his large stature.

"Why do you say that?"

"You saw the look on Jack's face. It's obvious he doesn't want to see me," Gail responded.

"But, that doesn't matter does it? The reason you came here must be more than just seeing him," Cruger offered.

"I saw a news story about SPD last month and Gruumm's threat to Earth. His resemblance to his father was astonishing. I had to find out if it was him. It was, not that I doubted it. Of course, you all took care of him," Gail said.

"I have a feeling this is going to come as a surprise to you, but Jack has only been a cadet in SPD for the last 10 months," Cruger said. Gail looked surprised.

"What do you mean? He's a Power Ranger. Where was he before that?"

"When we found him, he was on the streets, working as a thief, trying to help less fortunate souls, like himself," Cruger explained.

"Like himself? What are you talking about?"

"You abandoned him and his father abandoned him. Jack had nothing."

"But, his father was raising him when I left."

"Obviously, things changed," Cruger said, coldly. Gail picked up on the tension.

"What happened to his father?" Gail asked.

"I don't know."

"But, you had to know. If Raymond was gone, SPD was there for Jack, right? Isn't that the way things work?"

"It wasn't SPD's responsibility to take care of your children. It was yours! You're his mother," Cruger said, sternly.

Gail seemed to be on the verge of tears and she stood up.

"You don't understand, Commander Cruger. I couldn't. I could barely look at him when he was a child."

"What are you talking about?" Cruger asked.

"Nothing. I have to go," Gail said, as she headed for the door. The sound of Cruger's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Gail!" Cruger called after her. "He's your son and he's the only one who needs to know the answers."

Gail took a deep breath and stepped into the hallway. She headed in the direction she saw Boom walk in, just as Jack crossed into the hallway from an adjoining corridor. They locked eyes for just a moment, before Jack ran off. Gail ran after her son, calling his name, but Jack did not stop. Neither did she.

Piggy served a green-skinned lizard monster, who was sitting at a nearby table, pounding on it with his fists, as he had been for the last ten minutes, angry over the lateness of his meal. Piggy plopped the very large tray down on the table in front of him; the cooked dish had tentacles that were still squirming a bit.

"There ya go, Durvin," Piggy said, looking disgusted. "Bon appetite!"

Durvin took a large sniff of the dish and pounded his hand on the table once again, almost knocking the tray onto the ground.

"This is practically dead!" Durvin yelled.

"Live galdorfrax is hard to come by, Durvin," Piggy said, as he walked away, knowing the complaining monster would eat it anyway.

Sure enough, Piggy returned to the entrance of his food stand only to turn and see Durvin scarfing down the slimy piece of meat. Creepy, Piggy thought to himself. Just then, Piggy was creeped out again, by someone touching his shoulder. He jumped quickly, as he turned to see the man standing there.

"Uhh, I don't usually serve human customers," Piggy said. He looked around, pointing at his alien clientele and then looked back at the stranger. "You sure you want to eat here?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," the man said, calmly. "I'm looking for someone and I was told that you could help me contact him. You are Piggy?"

"Maybe...maybe not. Depends on who you're looking for," Piggy asked.

The man slipped Piggy a piece of paper. Piggy turned his back on him and opened it up. His eyes grew wide, as he looked instantly nervous.

"Oh" was all that Piggy could bring himself to say after reading the one word that was printed on the paper. He walked back to the entrance to his cart and grabbed a cloth bag. He looked back at the stranger. "Follow me."

Piggy walked off into the nearby wooded area. He opened the cloth bag and pulled out a small electronic device. He lifted it to his mouth.

"There's someone here who wants to speak to you," Piggy said, quietly. A few beeps were heard coming from the device. Piggy turned back to the man.

"Well, he got the message. Of course, I'm not sure how long he'll take to respond. I mean these things could take—"

Then, the alien being swooped in, landing right behind Piggy, as he was talking. Piggy turned to see Broodwing had arrived.

"Like I was about to say. These things could take...seconds, apparently! Broodwing, good to see you."

"Get out of here, Piggy. Now!" Broodwing ordered. Piggy scurried off. Broodwing walked closer to the man, coming face to face with him. The man sensed that the creature might actually be happy to see him, although he couldn't pinpoint the exact location of Broodwing's mouth to look for a smile.

"Broodwing, we meet again," the man said.

"It's been a long time. I'm glad that you arrived safely to Newtech City, Gregory," Broodwing said.

"I didn't come alone, either," Gregory said, as he raised his dark gray suitcase with one hand and patted it with the other.

Jack walked down the street, swiftly, trying his hardest to escape, but his mother would not give up so easily.

"Jack, please stop!" She called out.

"Why?" Jack said, as he kept walking, even faster, putting more distance between them, as he reached a street corner.

"I need to talk to you. Jack, I didn't know what happened! I didn't know about you living on the streets!" She yelled.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks, before stepping into the street. He turned around, as she walked closer.

"You didn't know? How could you not know?" Jack yelled, angrily.

"Jack, when I left, you were safe with your father."

"You abandoned us!"

"No, your father—"

"He couldn't handle things without you. You crushed him," Jack said angrily.

"I had to go," Gail said, her voice beginning to quiver.

"Why? Why did you have to go? Tell me!" Jack said. His anger was boiling over.

"Because of you!" Gail screamed, finally saying what she truly felt all those years ago, but could never say. Mothers didn't say such things about their children.

Jack stood frozen in place, staring at her, trying to comprehend how his mother's departure could have been his fault.

Broodwing and Gregory entered an abandoned warehouse. Broodwing flipped on the lights and directed Gregory to a table in the middle of the room. Gregory put the suitcase down on top of the table.

"I'll have you know, Broodwing, that it wasn't easy smuggling this from Starkon IV," Gregory said.

"That's why I had you take a little detour to New Zealand first. SPD wouldn't be tracking a small transport shuttle that wasn't coming from space."

Gregory began to unlatch the suitcase, as he spoke. "Well, Broodwing, I hope you have that payment ready, because this baby is—not here," Gregory said, as he looked shocked.

Inside the suitcase, the duo found clothes, more specifically...women's clothes.

"Where's the techno-replicator?" Broodwing shouted.

"I think I may have picked up the wrong suitcase at the transport station. I helped this woman. They looked exactly the same. This must be hers," Gregory said, angrily.

"You must find that suitcase and bring it back to me!" Broodwing shouted.

"I will. I just have to find her and make the switch back. It shouldn't be that difficult. She said she was looking for her son," Gregory said, sternly.

Broodwing continued tossing around the things inside the suitcase. Then, he found something. It was a small data viewer that showed a news article on SPD. Broodwing tightened his grip on the viewer.

"She knows SPD!"

"That won't be a problem. I'll just have to show them my true nature," Gregory said, as his body was engulfed in a blinding light that revealed a much-larger gray and red colored monster. It's large yellow eyes gazed at Broodwing.

"You look much better, Gregorum," Broodwing said. "Now, go! Find my techno-replicator and bring it to me if you want your payment!"

"What are you talking about? How was your leaving my fault? I was just a kid. I barely remember anything about when I was that young," Jack said, his voice beginning to crack.

"Jack, just listen to me. I didn't mean—"

"Yes, you did! You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it," Jack said.

Gail walked closer to him, reaching her hand out to touch his arm, but Jack moved backwards, stepping into the street, just as a car came speeding towards him.

"Jack!" Gail screamed.

Jack turned to see the car coming at him. It only took a second for him to react. He immediately used his genetic power, which molecularized his body, allowing the car to pass right through him.

Gail screamed upon impact. Although Jack was unharmed, the car came to a stop and the driver jumped out.

"Hey! Are you all right?" the man called out.

"Yeah. Just slow down there," Jack said, sternly. The man jumped back in the vehicle and took off. "What's wrong with you?" Jack said, looking at his mother. "I'm fine."

"This is wrong! It's so wrong. You aren't supposed to be like this," Gail said, as tears began to stream down her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your body. That thing you just did. It's not the way it was supposed to be. It was all your father's fault. Him and his experiments with SPD. Little did I know that his work would leave our child scarred forever," Gail said.

"I'm not scarred. I'm perfectly fine," Jack said.

"You're not normal and he did that to you. When you were two, you started taking your first steps. You were holding yourself up on a wall when you just fell right through it. I was shocked. I wanted to know what was wrong with my baby," Gail explained. "I took you to the doctor. You should have seen the way the nurses looked at me...how everyone looked at me after that."

"Who cares? I was perfectly healthy."

"No you weren't. You were a genetic freak," Gail screamed through her tears. "I could barely hold in my sorrow for what your father brought home from that laboratory and infected our lives with. My precious baby was cursed from the beginning. He ruined you and our future. We could never have kids again. Not if they were going to turn out like this."

"Like this? This is me! I'm your son. Yeah, I was different. I've always been different, but you were my mother. You shouldn't have cared!" Jack yelled back.

"I couldn't even look at you! I couldn't stay there. So, I left. He loved you so much, or so I thought," she said.

"My father did love me. But you know what? He loved you...more. When you left, he was destroyed. He managed for a couple of years, but then he just up and left. He said he was going to bring you home. I never heard from him again," Jack said.

"What?" Gail said, not believing what she was hearing. "You father never came to me. After I left, I never saw him again."

"Well, you know what, something happened to him because he wasn't strong enough to live without you. I can't see why. You clearly have no heart," Jack said, as he began to walk away.

Gail grabbed his arm, twisting him back around to face her.

"Don't say that to me. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I wasn't equipped to handle the situation, Jack. But, I am your mother. I'm trying. That's why I'm here."

"Who tried when I was out on the street? Tell me. Who was there when little Jack had to scrounge for food in dumpsters just to stay alive? Who? Were you there? No. You were off escaping the responsibility of having a freak for a kid," Jack said, angrily.

"But, you're special. I see that now. You've made yourself into something better. Something I could never have imagined," Gail said, looking into his eyes. She saw the bitterness in them.

"No thanks to you," Jack said. He molecularized his arm, freeing it from her grasp and then he walked off, heading back towards SPD Headquarters. Gail stood there, watching her son walk out of her life, just as she had walked out of his.

An hour later, Gail found herself wandering the streets of Newtech City, lost in her own thoughts of guilt and remorse. She didn't even notice the figure coming towards her and she almost barreled right into him, but he reached out, catching her by the shoulders. She looked up to see a surprisingly familiar face.

"Gail," the man called out.

"Gregory?" Gail said.

"Yes. You probably aren't going to believe this, but I've been looking all over for you. Our suitcases somehow got switched at the transport station."

"Oh," Gail said, somberly. "I haven't unpacked. It doesn't look like I will."

"Well, it would really help me out if you could get that suitcase and bring it to me," Gregory said, with a smile.

"Look, Gregory, I'm sorry. I can't go back there."

"But, you have to. It's extremely important," Gregory said, his smile fading.

"Listen. It's at SPD Headquarters a few blocks back that way. Just ask for Commander Cruger. Tell him that I sent you to pick it up. He'll make sure you get it," Gail said, as she began to walk past him.

Gregory grabbed hold of her arm, tighter this time.

"I can't let you leave, Gail," he said.

"Oww, you're hurting my arm," Gail said.

"I can't just waltz into SPD Headquarters, Gail."

"Why not?"

"Because they might not take too kindly to having a thieving monster in their midst," Gregory said, as he transformed in front of her, showing her his true self.

Gail let out a scream, as he pulled her closer to him.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"I don't think so. I'm not walking into an SPD trap, my dear. We'll just have to have them bring me what I need. After all, I now have something that I'm sure your son will want to get back," Gregorum snarled at her, then began laughing maniacally.

He opened fire on the streets nearby, causing several cars to go crashing into one another, from the flaming sparks of his blasts. Gail screamed in terror, at the scene playing out in front of her. Gregorum pulled her even closer, whispering in her ear.

"It's time to make a statement," he said.

Jack stormed into the Rec Room, which was deserted, or so he thought. He walked right over to a wall and prepared to ram his fist into it.

"I don't think Commander Cruger would take kindly to you vandalizing SPD property."

Jack heard the voice coming from a nearby corner. He turned to see Sky, with his feet up, reading a book, which had been covering his face, until now. Jack was breathing heavily, filled with anger. He hit the wall anyway, but molecularized his arm, so it simply passed right through, without damaging the wall.

"You always seem to find a way around the rules, don't you, Jack?" Sky offered.

"What's that supposed to mean, Sky?"

"The law says don't steal. You did it anyway for years. SPD regulations call for experienced officers to be promoted through the chain of command. You show up and become Red Ranger within hours. Cruger says don't hit walls and you find a way not to get caught," Sky said, as he stood up to face Jack.

"What's your point?" Jack asked.

"You're the exception to the rule," Sky said, as he paced around, with his hands folded. "Don't look so upset. I'm not saying that's a bad thing. It's just a fact."

"Well, tell that to my mother," Jack responded. "Do you know she told me that her leaving was my fault? My fault? I was a kid."

Sky looked surprised and curious, as he looked at Jack, who clearly needed to get something off his chest.

"She left my family in shambles and she blames me. Where does she get off blaming anyone but herself? I didn't deserve to be left without a mother, or a father. If I never see her again, it'll be too soon," Jack continued.

"She's your mother, Jack," Sky said.

"She doesn't know how to be a mother," Jack said.

"Well, she's a person first. Maybe that's why she couldn't deal with everything that was going on. Some people just aren't strong enough," Sky said.

Holding back tears, Jack sat on the couch and looked up at Sky. "But, she was my mother. How do you leave your kid?"

Sky shook his head, clearly not knowing the answer. "I don't know, Jack. All I know is that when my father died, my mother was there for me. She was the only one who knew what I was going through in that moment. She knew the feelings. I don't know what I would have done without her."

"That's the difference between you and me, Sky. I know what I would do without my mother. I lived that nightmare that you dreaded every day for more than half of my life. So, tell me, how am I supposed to forgive her?" Jack said.

"Maybe she doesn't want forgiveness," Sky offered. Jack looked at him, processing what Sky was trying to say. "Maybe she just wants you to know why. Maybe she just wants to give you the answers you've been looking for all these years."

At that moment, the emergency alarms sounded and Commander Cruger's voice came over the intercom.

"B-Squad report to the Command Center, immediately."

Jack stood up and headed out, with Sky at his side. They arrived to find Cruger & Kat. Seconds later, Syd, Z & Bridge came running through the doors, joining them, as they lined up in formation.

"Rangers, we have a problem," Cruger said, nodding to Kat. She pulled up a holographic projection of Gregorum's destruction.

"Who is that?" Z asked.

Kat typed in some commands, that brought up another view, that spit the holographic image in two. On one side, Gregorum's attack was seen live. On the other screen, was a profile of the monster.

"His name's Gregorum. He's wanted in the Poreo galaxy. He's a known thief," Kat explained.

"Since when do thieves blast at innocent people?" Syd asked, glued to the action happening on the screen.

"SPD! Do you hear me?" Gregorum's voice came through SPD's speakers, thanks to their live feed of his attack. "I know you monitor the city and you have to be hearing this. You have something that belongs to me and I want it back. It's a suitcase and it was brought into your headquarters by this woman!"

Gregorum pulled Gail into view on the screen, shocking the Rangers & Cruger.

"Gail," Cruger said. Jack's eyes widened upon seeing his mother in the monster's clutches.

"If you want me to stop my little destructive spree and release her, bring me my suitcase. No harm will come to her. Otherwise, she'll be as charred as this car!" Gregorum yelled, as he opened fire on a nearby empty vehicle, sending it flying into the air engulfed in flames. Gail screamed.

"We have to do something, Commander," Bridge spoke up.

"I know," Cruger said.

"SPD doesn't negotiate with hostage-takers," Jack said. The others all looked at him, shocked, even Kat.

"Jack?" Syd said, aloud. "He's got your mother."

"SPD doesn't negotiate with hostage-takers," Jack said, louder. He turned away from the group, as he began to breathe heavily.

"We have no choice," Z said. "We can't let him hurt her, or any other innocent people."

Cruger turned to Kat.

"Kat, bring me the suitcase," he ordered. Kat nodded and trotted out of the Command Center.

"Sir, the SPD rule book says we don't give in to the demands of those who take hostages," Jack said sternly, as he turned back around to face Cruger.

"Who said we were going to, Cadet?"

Jack looked confused.

About a minute later, Kat returned with the suitcase in question. She handed it to Cruger, who opened it, revealing the device inside.

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"It looks like a techno-replicator. They're designed to recreate complex technology quickly. With something like this, we could outfit the entire Academy with SWAT technology in a matter of minutes, if we wanted," Kat explained.

"Wow," Bridge exclaimed.

"They're also highly illegal," Kat said. "Sir, we can't allow Gregorum to get his hands on this type of power."

"Of course, not," Cruger said. He looked back at B-Squad. "Cadets, Ranger up! We have a hostage to save and a criminal to contain."

The others nodded, pulling out their morphers. Everyone, except for Jack. The other four looked at him, waiting for their leader. Sensing Jack might not speak, Sky did.

"Ready?" Sky called out, looking squarely at Jack, whose eyes were planted on the holographic image of his mother, in Gregorum's arms.

"Ready?" Sky said again, looking at Jack. The Red Ranger took a deep breath and drew his morpher.

"Ready!" Jack yelled. All together, the five cadets activated their morphers.

"SPD, Emergency!" they yelled.

Cruger followed suit, pulling his own morpher and activating it.

Just blocks away from SPD Headquarters, Gregorum stood in the middle of the street, still holding tightly onto Gail's arm.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't come," Gail said, through weary eyes.

"Hey! I can't have my hostage doubting her worth!" Gregorum yelled.

Seconds later, the Green & Red SPD Rangers sped onto the scene on their Patrol Cycles, followed closely by an SPD Patrol Jeep, driven by Shadow Ranger. Inside, were the Blue, Pink & Yellow Rangers.

"Hold it right there, Gregorum!" the Red Ranger yelled.

Gail breathed a small sigh of relief at hearing her son's voice.

"Where's my suitcase, Ranger?" the monster yelled back, pulling Gail closer to his body.

"You mean this?" the Yellow Ranger said, as she stood up in the jeep, holding the gray suitcase. She opens it, revealing the techno-replicator inside.

"Yes! Give it to me," Gregorum yelled.

"It's funny," the Pink Ranger yelled from the jeep, as she stood up next to Z. "That looks a lot like mine!"

She produced an exact copy of the suitcase and place it next to Z. Sky jumped up, pulling out another, as Shadow Ranger did the same.

"I won't fall for your tricks. Give me the real suitcase, or I will destroy her and everything else in my range!" Gregorum yelled.

Still on their bikes, the Red Ranger leaned closer to his Green companion.

"You ready?" Jack whispered to Bridge.

The Green Ranger simply nodded, affirmatively. Gregorum began to walk closer towards the SPD jeep, with his eyes, locked on the Yellow Ranger. At that moment, the Red Ranger nodded. The silent command sent the Green Ranger speeding off towards the monster on his bike. He took to the air, catching Gregorum off guard. In mid-air, the Green Ranger hops off the bike. With his hands still on the handlebars, he lands a side kick, connecting with Gregorum's blasting arm. Gregorum's shoulder spins backwards. The distraction allows the Red Ranger to speed through, grabbing Gail from his arms. His patrol cycle takes off with her.

"No!" Gregorum yells. "You'll pay for this!"

He sends a blast at the Green Patrol Cycle, which sends it spinning out of control and hitting a lightpost. Sparks fly everywhere. He turns his sights to the patrol jeep, as the others look fearfully at the Green Ranger's accident.

Gregorum launches himself onto the hood of the patrol jeep. Shadow Ranger ducks, as he sends an arm flying past him. The Blue Ranger blocks the arm and tries to land his own punch, but Gregorum sends him flying out of the jeep, still holding his suitcase. The Pink Ranger is also swatted aside.

Gregorum gets his hands on the suitcase, but Z refuses to let it go. Then, Shadow Ranger appears between them with his Shadow Saber drawn. He swipes the sword upwards, grazing Gregorum's hands, which still have a tough grip on the suitcase. Sparks fly and the suitcase goes flying into the air.

"No!" Gregorum screams, before kicking the Yellow Ranger away and launching himself into the air. He tries to grab the case, but the Pink Ranger flies past him, grabbing it first. She lands on the ground.

"I don't think so!" Syd said, as she drew her Deltamax Striker in sword mode. She used it to fend off Gregorum, who goes on full assault mode against her.

Nearby, the Red Ranger helped Gail to take cover. He turned to head back into battle, but she grabbed his arm. He turned back to his mother.

"I'm sorry," Gail said.

"Just stay here," Jack said, before jumping back on his patrol cycle.

Back in the thick of the battle, the Pink Ranger found herself unable to fend off Gregorum's determination. Losing her grip on the suitcase, she tossed it into the air.

"Sky!" She yelled.

Gregorum pushed her to the ground and ran off towards the suitcase, which was rapidly falling towards the street. The Blue Ranger was there first, catching it, only momentarily. Gregorum didn't stop running. He plowed right into the Ranger, sending them both flying into the side of a parked car. The impact caused Sky to release the case, which once again went flying.

Gregorum turned his attentions to the suitcase, as it went sliding down the street. He followed the case, until it stopped on a dime, thanks to a foot landing on top of it, stopping its travel. Gregorum's eyes veered from the case up to the helmet of Shadow Ranger.

"Come and get it," Cruger dared, as he picked up the suitcase.

"Gladly," Gregorum said, as he launched an attack against Shadow Ranger, who was ready with his Shadow Saber already drawn.

The two traded blows, just as Broodwing could be seen peeking around a nearby corner.

"This doesn't look good," he said to himself. He pulls several small discs from underneath his cape and tosses them into the air, causing a small horde of Blue and Orangeheads to materialize in front of him.

"Get the Rangers!" Broodwing ordered, sending the Troobians into battle.

Soon, the Yellow, Blue, Green & Pink Rangers were bombarded with the troops. They fought them off, using not only their hand-to-hand combat skills, but their Deltamax Strikers as well.

Meanwhile, Cruger battled Gregorum, but the monster refused to give up on getting the case in Shadow Ranger's hand. Soon, however, he had no choice. The Red Patrol Cycle came speeding by and the Red Ranger unleashed several laser blasts from his matching Delta Blasters, as his bike sped past.

The blasts sent Gregorum flying through the air and crashing to the ground. As the monster struggles to get to his feet. Jack gets off his bike and walks slowly towards him. In the distance, Gail watches.

"SPD Battlizer!" Jack called out, as he activated his battlized morpher. Within moments, RIC was on the scene, transforming the Red Ranger into a more powerful warrior.

"Sonic Mode!" Jack called out, gaining the full power of the battlizer. Gregorum was immediately stunned by the now-armored Ranger.

"It's Judgment time!" Jack yelled, as he pulled out his morpher, which judged Gregorum guilty of theft, kidnapping and destruction of public property.

Jack took off into the air, powered by the battlizer's rocket pack and came speeding down towards the monster, with his flaming sword. With one swipe, Gregorum erupted into a ball of fire, as the Red Ranger posed in front of the blaze. He walked through the ashes and picked up the contained monster. Jack powered down the battlizer.

"Good job, RIC," Jack called out to his canine friend.

The Blueheads and Orangeheads were soon pushed back as well. Those that weren't destroyed retreated. In the commotion, Broodwing swooped in, swiping the suitcase from Shadow Ranger and flying off.

"Broodwing!" Cruger yelled after him, but the villain was gone. The other Rangers ran up to Cruger, minus the Blue Ranger.

"He got away with the techno-replicator!" Bridge exclaimed.

"Not really," Cruger said. "Right, Sky?"

The group of Rangers looked to the Blue Ranger who reached into the SPD Patrol Jeep and grabbed a suitcase from under his seat. He opened it, revealing the techno-replicator.

"Looks like the old switcheroo worked, Commander," Sky said.

The Rangers shared congratulations amongst them on another battle won. The Red Ranger, however, could only stare off down the street to find his mother gone once again.

A few hours later, Jack wandered through the hallway at SPD Headquarters, thinking about the day that he was hoping to put behind him, soon. Then, he caught a glimpse of his mother. He ran after her, until he found her walking out the front exit of the building.

"Hey," Jack called out. "Wait."

"It's all right, Jack. I know you don't want to see me. Thank you for everything you did to save me," Gail said. "I can see that you've become a dedicated and honorable young man and you're right. That has nothing to do with me."

"It's true, but there's something I want to say too. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. You're my mother. I may not owe my future to you, but I do owe my past to you. If you had stayed, I may never have joined SPD," Jack explained.

"But, you would have had a mother's love," Gail said.

"We'll never know," Jack said, still unable to break down that wall.

"I regretted what you were. But, I regret more that I couldn't overcome it and for that I'm truly sorry," Gail said, as she began to walk away.

"Mom," Jack called out. Gail's head lowered, as she heard the word. She turned to him, with a tear in her eye. It may have only been a yard between them, but it felt like miles.

"Goodbye," Jack said. Gail nodded, and turned her back on her son, for what she knew would be the last time. Jack turned on his heels and walked back into his real home.

THE END


End file.
